retr0fandomcom-20200213-history
Ace the Hedgecat
Ace the Hedgecat (エース ヘッジキャット ''Ēsu Hejjikyatto'') is a fusion of Amy Rose and Blaze the Cat after their universe was destroyed from the abusive powers of the Phantom Ruby. Being the two that survived the outcome of the destruction, they were sent to the Retr0 universe, along with other things or items that survived the outcome as well. During the time they were being sent to the universe, both of them were fused into one, having Ace's personality be based off of theirs. Appearance Ace is a pink-furred anthropomorphic hedgehog & cat with gold and green eyes. She has a white muzzle and a pink tail. Her inner ears are also white and the tip of her tail is purple. She wears a long purple coat similar to Blaze's, with the combination of Amy's skirt at the bottom. She has her hair all plumed up in a ponytail with Amy's hair on her forehead. Ace's footwear is a combination of Blaze's high heel shoes and Amy's boots. Personality Ace is regularly calm, solemn, and level-headed. She is usually awkward during conversations, but not with close friends. She enjoys being alone (usually,) and hides away her true feelings. She has no love interests (yet) and likes to walk around in nature. Ace does not partake in royalty, or guarding the Sol Emeralds since a Blaze already exists in the Retr0 universe. She usually talks lady-like and polite, which comes from Blaze. She can be loud, but that isn't something that happens regularly. When Ace is pissed off, she really shows it and means business. She gets aggressive and harsh, which leads to making bad decisions in this state. When fighting, she doesn't hold back what strength she contains. Ace is very honest and lacks of trusting others and gaining friends. Powers & abilities Pyrokinesis Ace takes from Blaze's pyrokinesis, the ability to spawn or control fire in anyway she desires. Ace can conjure up flames at any place on or all over her body for various offensive effects, such as turning herself into a burning projectile, forming a cloak of flames or increase the damage of her blows. She can even ignite and raise large columns of fire from the ground from afar. Offense aside, she can also use her pyrokinesis defensively by conjuring up fields of fire around her as protection. She can also use her flames to propel herself forward, increasing her speed and/or granting her limited flight. Blaze's pyrokinesis also gives Ace limited heat resistance, making her invulnerable to certain types of flames, such as those in the environment. Physical Abilities Ace is able to run at super speed, her speed matching up with Blaze's She is remarkably fast and possesses high speed movements and fast reflexes, something taken from Blaze's move set. She is also very acrobatic and elegant. She can jump long distances and land safely like Blaze, and can while airborne perform special tricks with fluent movements. On the ground, she can also perform tricks such as top spins, axels, and axel jumps. Ace also has high physical strength, allowing to wield her Piko Piko Hammer. Combat Skills Ace is a decently skilled fighter, able to do hand-to-hand combat or have access to her Piko Piko Hammer. She's intense in battle and likes to show off sometimes. Inferno Phase Inferno Phase (インフェルフェーズ ''Inferufēzu'') is a transformation achieved by harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. A basic reskin of Blaze's form. Inferno Phase Appearance In Ace's Inferno Phase, her appearance includes her pink fur turning orange-red like, her eye color changing blood red and the tip of her tail turning yellow. During this phase, she would be surrounded in orange flames. Inferno Phase Abilities In her Inferno Phase, her powers include the traditional flight and invulnerability abilities, as well as an enhancement to her pyrokinesis, which includes the ability to throw fireballs. She is able to either fire small fireballs in rapid succession, or charge her fireballs to make them larger and more powerful. She can also perform the Inferno Fire Boost to give herself an increase in speed and to plow through obstacles. Weaknesses Ace is afraid of heights and refuses to admit it herself. It's obvious enough when she shows signs of being afraid of heights. Ace's aggressive temper can leave her prone to bad decisions and harsh outcomes. Ace also has a terrible habit of being over-confident when threatening people or enemies that she thinks "deserves it." Ace is usually awkward during conversations with people she isn't close with, ending up saying things she didn't mean to say. Theme Sonic Battle (Remastered) - Amy's Room https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4chBcBLwhRw&t=5s